dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Senzu
Senzu Beans and Senzu Jars are consumable items that can be purchased from Korin in Central City. They can be purchased in sets of 8 and 6 for 2500 Zeni and 4000 Zeni respectively, or in sets of 80 and 60 for ten times the price. Beans only affect the user, whilse jars affect players within a raidus of the user. There are four available varieties: Green, Red, Blue and Yellow. Their corresponding effects are: *'Green Beans:' Restores all Health and Ki to the player. *'Red Beans:' Doubles Melee and Ki Damage for 30 seconds and creates a red electric effect around the player. *'Blue Beans:' Grants unlimited Ki to the player for 30 seconds and generates small blue particles around the player. *'Yellow Beans:' Makes players invincible for 10 seconds and surrounds the player in a vibrating series of yellow streaks. Restrictions *Beans and Jars cannot be used in the World Tournament and Multiplayer Battle Arena. *Green Beans cannot restore Ki whilst Ultra instinct/Mastered Ultra Instinct and G.O.D. are active. *Green Beans cannot be used while the user has maximum Health and Ki. *In Tournament of Power (T.O.P) the amount of time jars/beans last decreases depending on the number of players in the server as well as if any players are using forms. Meaning that the more players that are in the server, as well as the more players using forms, the less time your Red, Blue, and Yellow jars/beans last. *Blue Beans and Jars don't allow you to use Ki-eating moves (i.e. Spirit Bomb Sword) if you don't normally have enough Ki to use it. The attack will not work unless you could normally use it. Bugs & Exploits *Players are capable of spamming multiple Beans and Jars by vanishing (Shift + Q) repeatedly and pressing C whilst the player is invisible. This is called bean stacking or red spamming. **When done with red beans or red jars it continues to multiply the player/players base melee and ki damage. **Red Beans/Jars are commonly used for the glitch. ***This glitch allowed players to level up hundreds (possibly thousands) of levels through spamming Red Beans and/or Jars and causing a massive about of damage to groups of people. As of August 16th, this exploit has been fixed and all known abusers have had their data wiped. ****Six days later, bean stacking was added back into the game, SnakeWorl tweeted "Bean stacking is back by popular demand." *Red spamming is now an intentional mechanic and can be done by simply pressing C repeatedly instead of requiring a state of intangibility. *Players were able to buy a surplus of Senzu Beans or Jars and then switch them to their counterpart and/or an entirely new Senzu color. As of August 22nd, this bug has been fixed. *Buying Senzu Beans or Jars from Future Korin removes all current Senzu Beans or Jars the player has and only lets you have 6 or 8 at one time. *Red Senzu Jars add the attacking stats (Ki damage and Melee damage) of the player using the jar to the other players in range instead of just doubling everyone. **It's currently unknown if it was an intentional add. Gallery senzugreen.png|Green Senzu Jars senzured.png|Red Senzu Jars senzublue.png|Blue Senzu Jars senzuyellow.png|Yellow Senzu Jars Category:Gameplay